My Fatal Desire
by VampireDiariesFreak
Summary: It's Elena's 18th birthday, but an unexpected guest shows up at her party: Stefan. Will Stefan be the same? What will Elena's reaction be? My version of season three Summary sucks, but the story is actually awesome! :D
1. Fatal Attractions

The sun was just beginning to rise over the small town of, Mystic Falls. The fresh Summer wind, blew through an opened window into the room of Elena Gilbert. The young woman, woke up and stretched, sitting up in bed. Looking over at her clock which read 8:30 A.M. The only reason she was up so early, on a Saturday morning was because it was her birthday. Her 18th none the less. Her other reason for being up, was because of Stefan. It had been two months since his departure from Mystic Falls, Damon, and herself. She knew he had done what he did to save his brother's life. At times, she would think selfish of herself for wishing that he hadn't. Clearing her mind of those thoughts, sighed, looking over at the picture on her night stand of her and Stefan. They looked too happy in that picture, her heart ached slightly from the pain she was going through, but she quickly got up to shower.

After her fifteen minute shower, which was only five minutes longer then her normal showers, Elena was dressed and ready to face the day. Finishing up her hair, she walked back out into her room, seeing a small box on her bed. The box was silver, with a small white bow on top. She picked it up carefully, and lifted the top off, she gasped at the contents inside. It was the necklace Stefan had given her, the one she thought she had lost forever. She picked up the note, and underneath was a note, which read: Elena, you only turn eighteen once. I know Stefan would have wanted you to have this back. I do hope, that you take it, and cherish it. I know, you would rather sit around and mope, but it's your birthday, and I know if Stefan were here, he'd want you to enjoy it. So stop moping, and for one night, please just get on with your life. ~ Damon. Elena smiled at Damon's neat script on the note, she set the box and note down, turning towards her mirror. She moved her hair to the side of her neck and put her necklace on. Smiling gently at her reflection she whispered "Happy Birthday, Elena."

A/N: I know the first chapter is so short, but cut me some slack! There will be more chapters, and they will be much longer, I can assure you this. Review, please! J


	2. Secret Plans

[[ Damon's POV ]]

The house, was quiet, almost peaceful. As I sat in one of the armchairs, with a glass of whiskey in my hand my phone rang. The shrillness of the tone, made my sensitive ears cringe. I looked at the caller ID, and growled. "What does Blondie, want now?" I said to myself before answering on the second ring. "Damon's phone," as soon as I spoke Caroline started babbling on the other end. "Caroline," I warned. "Calm down, and speak." I said. I heard her intake a sharp breath which she obviously didn't need anymore, and from there our conversation played out as this;

"I'm planning a party."

" A party?"

"Yes, Damon. A party, for Elena."

"Caroline, I don't really think Elena's really up for a party…, though on the other hand she should do something active then mope around her house all day."

"Exactly. So, can the party be held at your house? Considering the size of it, and how small mine is?"

"No."

"Damon! Please!"

"No."

"Come on, for Elena? Please?"

" Fine, but only because it's Elena's 18th birthday, and only for her. Not too many people, I'm not fond of the idea of having so many humans in my house for that long."

"Great. I'll be over in thirty minutes to help set up."

The phone clicked, signaling the end of our conversation. Had I really just offered to use my house as party place for Elena's birthday? I shook my head and downed the rest of my whiskey. And as said, thirty minutes later Blondie was walking through the front door. I stood up, leaning against one of the walls, watching as she started to hang a banner above the fire place that read 'Happy Birthday Elena!'. "Now, how do you suppose I get Elena here, without her suspecting a party?" I cocked an eyebrow at her. She quickly hopped down from the ladder she had used to hang the banner, and stood in front of me. Handing me some balloons, and answered crisply "Tell her, you want to have a little gathering. Just say it's going to be you, me, Jeremy and Bonnie." she said, and returned to her work once again. I rolled my eyes and started filling up the balloons with air.

[[ Elena's POV ]]

I received a call later that afternoon, as I sat on the couch. It was from Damon none the less. "Hello?" I asked.

"Elena, Happy Birthday…,again" he greeted.

I could tell he was smirking on the end, but responded "Thank you. What's going on?" I asked, considering all he ever called for now was to warn about an emergency.

"I would very much like it, if you would come over to the Boarding House later tonight." he said, pausing for a moment. "I am having a little gathering, for your birthday. It'll just be, you, me, Caroline, Bonnie and Jeremy. Around 7:00 ish, does that sound alright?" he asked.

I nodded, "Sure. It sounds great. I'll see you then." I said. Hanging up the phone, I toyed with the necklace I wore. Wondering, _' Would tonight, really be a good night for a party?'. Life without Stefan was so much harder these days, everyone to her it seemed, just wanted her to move on. Acting as if he never existed. The only person who truly, felt her pain and was genuinely sorry for her was her brother. Jeremy…she knew she could always count on him. As she thought things through, Jeremy entered the room. "Jer, Damon's having a little get-to-gether at the boarding house tonight. We're supposed to be there at 7:00." she said. Jeremy nodded and replied, "Sure. Happy Birthday, again." I smiled gently, as he headed upstairs. "Well, 7:00 it is." I said to myself. Following him up the stairs, I entered my room, and laid out a lovely white dress. Choosing to also wear my vervain necklace to the party, I set everything out on my bed. It was only 5:00 now, so that gave me two hours to get ready. I went into the bathroom, and started the shower._


	3. Unwanted Party

[[ Elena's POV]]

As I stepped out of the shower, the clock read 5:30. Giving me an hour our more, to get ready. I quickly dried off, blow drying my hair. I looked out the window momentarily as I saw the sun setting, turning the sky to a pink-ish purple coloring. I smiled gently, and put on my strapless bra and panties. The beautiful dress following soon after. The dress went down to a little past my mid thigh, I also wore stud earrings, a small white heel and finished it off with the vervain necklace. My makeup was simple, a natural eye shadow, slight eyeliner and mascara and a lip color lip gloss. I did a once over in the mirror as I finished straightening my hair. "I miss you…." I muttered to myself. I looked over to see Jeremy leaning in the doorway, which made me jump slightly. "Jer, don't scare me like that!" I scolded. "Sorry, look we need to get going." he said. I looked at the clock which now read 6:45. "Shit, I'm sorry I took so long" I mumbled. He nodded, holding my car keys, "Let's go." I smiled, glancing at the picture of me and Stefan on my night stand before turning the light off and following Jeremy out to the car.

As Jeremy had decided to drive, I climbed into the passenger seat. The car pulled out of the driveway, and headed towards the Boarding House. I rarely tried to make conversation with Jeremy on the way there. I looked out the window instead, the street lamps flashing by, in a blur, like a Firework. As the drive was silent, I let my mind slip into unconscious thought. _Stefan….I miss you. I love you, and I wish you were here. Please come back home soon. _I could've sworn I heard his voice in the back of my head, his rich, sweet voice_. I will… I was jolted out of my thoughts when Jeremy tapped my shoulder, and said "We're here." I nodded numbly. Stepping out of the car, we walked up to the porch. Jeremy went inside first and I followed close behind. The light's were off and it was dark. I lost track of where Jeremy was. "Hello?" I called out. "Hello?" I repeated. The lights suddenly flicked on, and people jumped out from everywhere, I heard a bunch of people scream out " HAPPY BIRTHDAY ELENA!"._

_[[ Damon's POV ]]_

_The house was still, and then with my hearing heard the door open. Elena called out "Hello". Within minutes after everyone jumped out from there hiding spot and yelled " HAPPY BIRTHDAY ELENA!". He saw Elena stand there, for a moment and then say "Oh my god, this is for me?" he could tell by the way she said it that she was faking. He walked over, hugging her gently. "Surprise." he said. Elena eyed him, and said "Was this your idea?" I shook my head. "Blondie's" I teased. She nodded, "Hm….Thank you, everyone" I heard her say._

_[[ Elena's POV ]]_

_As Damon approached me, I sighed. I asked if he had planned the party, and responded with 'Blondie.' I shot a glance at Caroline, whose smile was beaming. She rushed over and hugged me squealing "Happy Birthday!" I hugged her gently back. "Thanks, Caroline….but really you didn't have to throw me a party.." I said, looking past her as music played, and other people were chatting. "Yes, I did." Caroline responded, a bit too peppily. I groaned softly, and Damon now held my hands in front of me. "Elena, relax. Let yourself have some fun. Just forget about Stefan for one night, one night is all we're asking" he said._

_I felt the anger boil up inside me. "Forget him? How can I just forget Stefan?" I asked. I was furious now, "I mean, is that what you all want me to do? Move on with my life? Act like he never existed? Like, we never fell in love. And act like I don't still love him?" I asked, tears stinging my eyes. "You can all do that, but I can't. And I won't" I said. I turned and stormed out of the room, going down the hall and up the stairs. I found myself in Stefan's room, though I hadn't headed that direction. I hadn't been in here since he had left, everything was the same. Smelled the same, I frowned. The heartache from earlier returning, "Oh…Stefan, " I moaned, sliding down the back of his door. I felt tears roll down my cheeks, and finally let myself cry, really cry for a while. I had the door locked, so when I heard Damon and Caroline trying to get in I just stayed silent. I had closed my eyes, trying to picture Stefan's face in my head. I opened my eyes for a moment, and saw him in front of me. I saw, Stefan. I knew I must've been hallucinating or dreaming, or something. "Stefan?" I asked in shocked, he nodded, pressing a finger to my lips to silence me. He helped me up, and I locked my arms around him, and he did the same. Holding each other in a tight embrace, "Happy Birthday." I heard him whisper. A shiver ran down my spine, and I knew. I knew he was home._


	4. Stefan's Return

[[ Elena's POV ]]

I stepped back from the hug, to look at Stefan. He was really here, in actuality. "I can't….How are you?" I wasn't able to finish my sentence. He smiled at my dumb fondness for words. "Shh…" he said. Silencing me with his lips pressed to mine gently, "How are you here?" I asked, in shock. He smiled at me, "All will be answered soon, Elena. I promise. But for now, No one can know that I'm here." he said in a hushed tone. I nodded, tears slipping down my cheeks which he wiped away with the pad of his thumb.

[[ Stefan's POV ]]

As I smiled down at Elena, whose arms were locked around me in an embrace, I smiled. Smiled for the first time since I'd been gone. "Elena…" I whispered into her hair, after a moment of silence. She stepped back and started asking me questions, so I silenced her with a finger to her lips. "No can, know I'm here." I said, and she nodded reluctantly. God, had I missed her. Miss her so much, my heart, I thought would burst if it were beating. I wiped the tears off her cheeks and smiled at her. " If I am going to explain, how I'm here, I have to wait until everyone downstairs leaves. Except for Damon that is. You, Damon and I are the only one's who can know that I'm here." I said. She nodded and I pressed my lips to hers gently. "God, have I missed you." I whispered.

[[Elena's POV]]

I felt Stefan's warm soft lips press against mine. I had waited, so so, long to do that. "I missed you too," I said before pressing my lips to his again. I felt his hands go to my waist, as our kisses grew more and more passionate. We could hear the laughter, and chatter from his room. As he pressed me against the wall, my arms locked around the back of his neck. Our lips never leaving one another. I felt my back hit the wall and smirked against his lips, I heard a low growl escape his throat as he ran his hand up and down my thigh, as he had hiked the dress up to my waist. "Stefan…" I muttered against his lips. "What if Damon, or Caroline get the door open?" I asked, when he had pulled away. He grinned at me, "They won't. I made sure of that." he smiled, and our lips attacked one another again.

A few hours later, the party had ended and everyone had gone home. It was time to tell Damon, that Stefan was back. I wasn't completely sure how'd he take it but it had to be done. Stefan said he stay in his room, and wait while I walked down the long hallway, and down the steps. Each one making my heart beat, beat a little quicker. I suddenly felt a presence behind me and turned to see Damon. "You, need to stop doing that." I said with a small smile that faded too quickly. Damon gave me his famous smirk, "You weren't at the party. Were you just sitting in Stefan's room staring at walls…or what? You've got to tell me Elena. Caroline was crushed, not that I care." I shot him a glare. "I care, I'll have to call her tomorrow, but tonight We have some things that need to be discussed." Damon eyed me. "We? As in You and I?" he asked. I shook my head, "No. We as in…." I let my sentence trail off, and our heads turned as Stefan walked into the room. "We as in, Stefan and I, and you." I said weakly. Damon was shocked, we could both tell. The air in the room grew even more tense as Stefan spoke and said "Hello brother."


	5. The Explanation

[[ Damon's POV ]]

As Stefan walked into the room, I grew deathly silent. You could hear, If you were a vampire, a pin drop in the room. I eyed my brother, barely listening as he spoke. Finally, I snapped out of my shocked state as Elena prodded me with her arm. "Huh…" I said aloud. Within a millisecond I now stood in front of Stefan. "What are you doing back here?" I growled. I saw his jaw clench and felt my back hit the wall. The air knocked out of me for a minute. I groaned as his hand was around my neck, I put my hand on his fore arm, trying to pry it off. "." I growled, pushing him. Or at least attempting to. He was much stronger now, which confused me.

"I came back." Stefan growled. I rolled my eyes, "No shit Sherlock." I stated bitterly, as we now sat in the lounge. Elena and Stefan on the couch, and I on my arm chair with a glass of whiskey. I was very tempted to rip out my younger brother's throat, but for Elena's sake I tried my best to stay calm. "Start explaining then." I spat angrily.

[[Stefan's POV ]]

I eyed Damon, after we had settled our differences, somewhat. At least we weren't trying to kill each other yet. I rubbed Elena's shoulder gently as Damon spoke. "Sure," I said calmly in mock to his angry tone. I sighed, and ran a hand through my hair. They were all about to know the truth. "As you all know, I had made a deal with Klaus. One stating, that if I got the cure for Damon's werewolf bite I would have to leave Mystic Falls with him." They all nodded, drinking in the first bit of information. "Well, I did. Though what he put me through, I wasn't expecting. He tuned me into a Ripper again." I saw Elena raise an eyebrow and stated "A Ripper, is a vampire, who drinks human blood excessively. Killing just for the fun of it, and wiping out whole cities and towns." she looked horror struck. I frowned but continued on, "So, we went from Mystic Falls to California, from there we went to Washington. We made a few stops in between, picking up things I assumed he needed. Though our last stop, was odd. It was Florida. I don't understand why we went there but we did. I was terrible, killing people left in right. Even when I was full, I killed people." I said. Getting lost in my thoughts, "There screams…it made me even greedier, to feed. Their please to leave them alone…I..I wasn't me." I said. I looked at Damon and sighed. "When Klaus went out, one day during the time we spent in Florida, I left. He doesn't know, that I'm gone. Though he must've figured it out by now. If any of us know Klaus at all, we know he'll come looking for me. So it's very important that you do not tell anyone. Understand?" I asked looking at them both.

When the two solemnly nodded, I sighed. "Thank you." Damon was grinning, and I instantly felt sick to my stomach. "Your still on human blood?" he asked. I nodded, and heard him mutter "That's why you were a bit stronger then me earlier." I smirked at the thought, and sighed. "Why?" I asked. He smiled, "You and I are going out. Elena, We'll be back later." Damon said, grabbing his leather jacket. He walked towards the door and looked back. "You coming?" he asked. I nodded unwillingly, knowing that if I didn't go he bitch at me later for it. I headed towards the door, gave Elena a small smile and left with Damon.

[[ Elena's POV ]]

The house grew eerily silent, as the brothers left. I took a deep breath, flustered from the information Stefan had just given us. I couldn't believe this, all that Stefan and I had shared. He had told me he'd never go back on human blood, because of what it did to him. And now….I shook my head, putting out the fire. I glanced up at the clock and saw it was nearly midnight. I headed up the stairs slowly, one at a time, my mind racing and thinking through a million things. As I entered Stefan's room, I smiled. Walking over to his desk, I saw a journal lying open. I knew it was wrong to read someone's journal, after all it was an invasion of privacy but I was just itching to know. The journal's date, said 1901, obviously a while back. I picked it up in my hands, and sat on Stefan's bed. My eyes going to the first few words on the page _'Human Blood…' _


	6. Say Goodbye, to Caroline

A/N: Alright, as you can see I'm clearly building up suspense with my story. I honestly didn't think I'd get this many reviews and lovely comments. So…THANK YOU! :D Any who, I'll try to upload more chapters, but with me being in High School the homework load is a bitch. XD I hope you can understand. I'll definitely upload over the weekend until then, enjoy! :D

[[ Elena's POV ]] My eyes scanned over the words _Human Blood_. They kept repeating over and over in my head. "what? I asked myself aloud. Shock rolling through my body in waves. I continued reading the journal in full depth: _[[ Stefan's POV, monologue for journal ]] The year was 1901, and the date September 15th__. Only a short month or so after Damon and I were changed. We never did see Katherine again, we believe she is dead. Our failed attempts at trying to save her. Damon blames me for, getting ourselves killed. He did promise me an eternity of misery, one in which will not happen. Damon refuses to drink human blood, while I on the other hand am in love with it. I now understand why Katherine always fed off of us. It's delectable, delicious, the most incredible thing I have ever tasted. Yesterday, I wiped out a whole city. It's not that I was that hungry, but the blood was calling to me. The screams of all the innocent people, it made me feel powerful. More Ripper like, or so my dear friend Alexia Branson called it…[[ E_lena's POV ]] I didn't both reading the rest. It was all too much too handle. I sighed, my face becoming hot and flushed. Tears stinging in my eyes. _Would he still be like this now? I thought. I sighed, my hands shaking as I picked up my phone. I dialed Caroline's number, hoping she'd answer. _

"_Caroline?" I asked, when I heard the phone pick up._

"_Elena…still alive and well, I see." the voice on the other, which didn't belong to Caroline repeated. It was a crisp British accent. Cold fear ran through my veins at that point._

"_Klaus."_

"_Hm…very good Elena, you pick up on things fast…"_

_[[ Stefan's POV ]]_

_I wasn't sure where Damon was taking me or, why. All I wanted was to be with Elena, and hold her in my arms. Explain more things to her, things I'm sure she was questioning. I frowned as we approached a bar. "Damon, why are we at the Grill?" I asked him. He gave me a smirk and said "For drinking, obviously. And afterwards, we can tap a vein or two." he said, sauntering inside the Grill. I reluctantly followed. Within the next hour or so, Damon and I were drunk. Which was odd because the last time I'd gotten drunk was in 1995, in Chicago with Lexi. I smiled at the memory, and ordered another short. Girls surrounded Damon and I, I didn't bother speaking to any of them, though was polite when they spoke with me. I was with Elena, Damon and all these girls needed to respect that. _

_Around 11:00, I suggested to Damon we get home. He shook his head, but stopped drinking. Looking at me, he said "I'm starved." I suddenly, felt the burning sensation that was in my throat. How could I have not noticed it earlier. "As am I, Let's get out of here." I stated. Damon nodded, and as stiffly as we could got out of the Grill. The night's cool air welcomed us. I had a feeling we should be getting back but Damon and I needed to feed. We saw two of the girls from our earlier shot wars, walk over to us. Damon walked off with the one girl, I believe her name was Brittan, blonde and petite. While I was stuck with Jordan, brunette but also petite. Jordan started rambling, much that I didn't listen. After several minutes, I compelled her "You'll forgot all of this in the morning. You won't remember me feeding off of you, or me compelling you. You will wake up with a massive headache and believe you are majority hung over." I said, as my pupils dilated. She repeated every last word down to the dot. I smiled in satisfaction, pulling her into the darker parts of the parking area. My eyes grew red, the veins appeared underneath and my fangs elongated from my canine teeth. "Run," I told her huskily. The girl screamed and ran, to which I followed after her at much a faster pace._

_[[ Elena's POV ]]_

"_Why do you have Caroline's phone? Where is she?" I questioned._

"_So many questions, those which I do not need to answer" he chuckled menacingly. He then continued on, "I understand my Ripper has fled me. Tsk, tsk, tsk. A bad thing to do on his part. Where is he?" he demanded._

_I swallowed hard, clutching the phone tighter. "Stefan?" I squeaked slightly. "He's, not here." I said, in a resolve absolute voice._

_I could almost see his smirk, as he spoke "My precious doppelganger, there is no need in lying to me at this point. Now, I will ask you again. If you don't reply honestly, I'm afraid Blondie gets it." he threatened. I could hear Caroline's muffled and weak cry from my end of the phone._

"_Caroline…" I whispered aloud to myself. "Stefan…He's…" I couldn't finish my sentence. Klaus couldn't know. He'd kill him in a heartbeat. _

"_Time's ticking, Elena. Where. Is. He ? "Klaus ordered._

_I cringed, "I…I can't tell you."_

_[[ Klaus's POV]]_

_A smile, devilish as the devil himself spread across my lips. Maddox, my witch was guarding the blonde vampire. As Elena spoke, about not being able to tell me the presence of Stefan I sighed. "Elena, your making this very hard. On all of us." I said. I knew Caroline was going to die, I knew It from the start. But poor little Elena did not. I took off the mouth gag from Caroline, letting her scream's echo through the room. I walked around her once, a stake in hand. Putting the phone to my ear once more I growled "And now, you get to listen as your friend dies." I hissed. Setting the phone next to Caroline, I aimed the stake above her heart. "Caroline, you can blame Elena for this." I hissed before driving the stake through her heart. She let out a blood curdling scream, I shoved it in a bit deeper and she groaned. I watched as her body grayed up and veined with the veins of death. I smirked satisfactorily as she now lay dead before me. I took the phone to my ear and said "My dearest Elena, you must understand if I don't get what I want…" I let myself pause for a moment and then finished. "Heads will roll." With that I ended the call._

_[[ Elena's POV ]]_

_I listened on in horror, He was going to kill Caroline. "CAROLINE!" I shouted into the phone. At this point tears were running down my face. Damn, Klaus. I couldn't do a thing about it either. "CAROLINE!" I shouted again. The tears coming down even faster, I heard Caroline scream as he drove a stake through her heart. He told me one last thing before hanging up 'Heads Will Roll.' I sat there, letting the phone drop to the floor. Holding myself, as I cried. _


	7. The aftermath and comfort sex

[[ Stefan's POV ]]

I ran after the girl, her screams ringing through my ears. The hair on my arms stood up slightly, I was going to enjoy this one. I grabbed her by the waist, moving her head to the side. I tore into her neck, still in the darkest part of the parking lot. Her warm blood rushed down my throat, and I growled. My arms wrapped tighter around her, as I greedily drank more. Moment's later, she slumped to the ground. I looked at her, blood on my lips and chin. With a sickening grin, the grin that of a killer's, I looked around for Damon. He came up behind me, and I smiled. My face, now returned to normal. I wiped the blood off my lips with the sleeve of my jacket, and saw Damon's appalled expression. "What?" I asked, as if nothing seemed to be wrong. "You killed Jordan!" he exclaimed. I shrugged, "Your point?" his eyes went big. "Stefan you were only supposed to feed. Killing? That's my thing!" he exclaimed. I shrugged, " Right…get used to it Damon. There's enough room for two killers here." and with that we took off toward the boarding house.

[[ Elena's POV ]] My arms shook violently, as I had managed to make my way downstairs. I sat in the armchairs, curled into the side. My tears still pouring down. I barely heard the front door open, or Stefan and Damon come in. I remember suddenly seeing them in front of me. Worry crossed Damon's expression, and wonder across Stefan's. I sat up, my hair a mess, my eyes red and puffy from all the crying. "It's Caroline…" I said. There faces grew grim, knowing the information I probably had to offer. "While you two were out, I called her….and it was…it was…Klaus." I saw the shocked expressions they gave off. And distinctly heard Stefan mutter "He's here already?". I nodded, and continued on, "When I wouldn't tell Klaus were Stefan was…He…He…" I felt the tears come back. "He…killed her." I finally finished roughly. "She's gone…" and that's when I felt the tears come down even harder then earlier. I felt arms wrap around me and pick me up, I looked up to see Stefan and gave him a light smile. I said a soft, dry goodnight to Damon as I was carried upstairs.

[[Stefan's POV]]

I couldn't believe Klaus was back. Back in Mystic Falls so soon. Though knowing him, my expectations should've been higher. I set Elena down onto my bed, and crouched down so I was eye level with her. "Elena…" I whispered, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I am so sorry about Caroline…" As I was about to continue she interrupted, by saying "Stefan…none of us could've known. I would never give you up. You know that right? Yes, I'm upset Caroline's gone but….with you being gone….I wouldn't be able to live." I listened to hear words. Each time, I felt a chill run down my spine. "I know, Elena. I understand. I'm sorry that Klaus killed her though." I said as I now sat beside her, lacing my hand with hers. "I love you." I whispered, kissing her gently.

[[Elena's POV]]

Stefan and I spoke for several minutes, and then I felt his lips on mine. I smiled gently, and kissed him back. I felt my back hit the cool sheets of his bed, and his hands on my waist. My arms locked around his neck, as our lips hungrily searched out each others. I arced my back slightly as Stefan planted kissed from my jaw line down my neck, creating a pattern and repeating it several times. A heard a sensual growl escape his lips, as I ran a hand down to his waist line of his jeans. His lips crushed onto mine again, and I let out a soft groan. I had longed for this for so long. To be back with Stefan, and now that it was happening I never wanted this moment to end. "I. Love you…" I whispered in between kisses. He pulled away for a moment to stare at me, "I love you too." he said. We kissed again, his teeth nipping at my lower lip. I sighed aloud, and for the rest of the night we moved with each other. Becoming one person, not two separate individuals.


	8. Kidnapped Part 1

[[ Stefan's POV]]

The next morning, was peaceful and quiet. Birds chirped lightly outside, and the sun shown into my room, slightly through the curtains. I laid on my side, shirtless with pajama pants, a normalcy. While my arm was wrapped Elena's waist, as she slept peacefully next to me. I felt her stir slightly, and grinned. "Good Morning," I whispered into her ear. I hear her groan slightly, check the clock for the time, 8:45, and then turn around in my arms to look at me. "It's too early," I heard her delicate voice answer. I chuckled, the pad of my thumb stroking her cheek "That's what you always say. "I said with a grin, kissing her nose.

[[ Elena's POV ]]

I smiled, feeling Stefan's arm tighten around my waist , and then moments later hearing his rich voice. We were both worn out from the previous nights event, thinking of that just made me smile. I turned around in his arms, and grinned. "It's too early," I whined. He only chuckled, and said "That's what you always say.."I shook my head. Our hands intertwined, I smiled. "Good Morning, to you too." I stated. He smiled, and we kissed lightly. I smiled, slowly untangling myself from his arms and getting out of bed. My feet hit the cold wood floor, and I shivered slightly. Stefan was already by my side, a hand around my waist as we walked lazily downstairs.

The house was quiet, a bit too quiet. Just a bit more quiet then normal around here. "Damon?" I heard Stefan call out. "Damon?" I called out myself, we separated, both going different directions looking for the elder Salvatore. Finally we met back up 30 or so minutes later "Can't find him" we said almost simultaneously. I frowned, "Did he ever come home last night?" Stefan nodded, "Yes"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, he was right behind me…"

"And he never left? Stefan what if….He…" I couldn't bare to finish my sentence.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. He'll come back soon." I heard him say.

I nodded, "I hope your right." I said softly..

[[ Klaus's POV ]]

"Well, I wouldn't be so certain of that." I said with a grin, as I walked out from one of the darker corners of the room, in the Salvatore Boarding House. I flashed Stefan, and Elena a grin. "Elena, how could you possibly think it would take me, long to find Stefan?" I hissed. Out of my peripheral version I saw Stefan move in front of Elena, in a protective stance. "There's no use in that." I stated.

[[ Elena's POV ]]

Stefan and I turned at the sound of a voice, one achingly familiar. "Klaus," Elena gasped. I looked at Stefan with horrified eyes, Klaus had found us, him. We we're screwed. As Stefan moved in front of me, in a more protective way Klaus spoke. A chill ran down my spine, and I suddenly felt two arms around me. Prying me away from Stefan. Klaus grinned, "Maddox, take Elena to visit the other Salvatore." he said. Then added, "I need to speak with my ripper alone." he said, and then we were gone. I didn't know where we were headed but, I did know…Klaus was going to kill Stefan, if I couldn't stop him.


	9. Kidnapped Part 2

[[ Klaus's POV ]]

I turned to Stefan, who gave me a menacing growl. With a low chuckle I eyed him, "Don't worry about Elena, Maddox won't hurt her….yet" I said devilishly. " Not unless, I get my answers," he said. I grinned, as soon as I saw Stefan's realization, "What do you want?" he asked. I nodded, "That's the spirit. Now, come with me." I said.

[[ Stefan's POV ]]

I watched in horror, as Maddox, Klaus's witch, grabbed Elena and took her away. "ELENA!" I shouted. There was no use, not unless I gave Klaus what he wanted. "What do you want?" I spat venomously at him. He only grinned, and replied with a short crisp answer. I rolled my eyes, and reluctantly followed him. I now found myself, downstairs in the basement, in one of the cellars. Klaus stood by the door, blocking any entrance or escape. He spoke "Answer my questions, and your little Elena won't be hurt. Though she should be dead now." he hissed. And the conversation went on from there.

"Question one: why did you run from me?"

I growled, as he had stabbed me with a vervain dart, minutes before. I struggled out, "I needed….to…" I panted heavily. "To see…Elena."

" Hm…I see, though we made a deal." he hissed. "Moving on. Why have you hung around Mystic Falls so long? You knew I would eventually come looking."

I groaned, the vervain burned against my skin, "I couldn't….I couldn't, leave." I growled.

Klaus nodded, he seemed pleased with the answers he got. He cut the rope that was holding me up and I fell to the ground. He bent down eye level to me, and hissed "Heads, will roll."

[[ Elena's POV ]]

I opened my eyes wearily, I had fallen asleep, but I don't remember it. With a groan, I sat up slightly, looking around. _Where was I? I knew I wasn't in Mystic Falls. The only thing I knew, or remembered from the past hour or so was being taken from Stefan…Stefan…Stef-..I looked around the room frantically, and saw a man. He was only about 5'10, with dark black hair. His clothing was mostly black, and had an odd, pentagram shape tattooed on his wrist. He was a witch, no doubt. "who are you? Where am I?" I spoke up. He glanced at me and said, in a thick voice "Who I am is none of your concern." he hissed, he walked over and yanked me up by the wrist. "Klaus is done with you for now." he said. He muttered something, in a language I couldn't understand, and I blacked out._

_Moments later , my eyes fluttered open. I was in the boarding house, I had an aching pain in my head and couldn't remember anything. "Stefan?" I called out wearily. "Stefan?" I called out. I heard heavy foot steps and looked at the bedroom door and saw Klaus walk in. "Klaus." I stated._

_[[ Klaus's POV ]]_

_I knew Maddox had finished his job, when I heard my doppelganger calling Stefan's name. I looked over at Stefan, stabbing him with another vervain dart. I crouched down to his eye level and said "If you make the slightest sound, I'll kill her." I hissed. I walked into the room, Elena's voice was coming from, and grinned chipper. "Nope, just little old me." I said._


	10. Damon's Return and a fanged glory

[[ Elena's POV ]]

'Nope, just little old me.' His words echoed through my head, I sat up slowly in the bed, and swung my feet over the edge. Running over to the wall, trying to stay away from Klaus. "What do you want?" I asked, nervously as he simply strode towards me, confidence in full. He chuckled, and I raised an eyebrow. Suddenly I felt my back hit the wall, his hand around my throat, making it hard to breathe. "What, I want from you…" he hissed, as his eyes locked on mine. I tried to look away, even with my vervain necklace on it was impossible. He was an original he could do just about anything. "..is to, tell me, a few things." He said. I felt my arms go slack, as I was compelled. I couldn't move, I was focused solely on him. "What do you want?" I asked in a monotone voice. He grinned and replied "Where do you think Damon is?" he asked. I shrugged and thought, as if I was forced to answer "I don't know." I said, which in truth I didn't. "Good." he replied, chipperly. He let me go, and I blinked. "What's going on?" I asked confused.

[[ Klaus's POV ]]

My pupils dilated quickly as I compelled her, I could hear the blood rushing through her veins, smell the fear she felt. I crossed my arms over my chest, over viewing Stefan's room, though I had scene it multiple times in one day. "So," I said casually. "You want Stefan, but you also want to know the whereabouts of Damon?" I asked. "Is that correct?" I looked at her. She nodded, and spoke "Yes." I grinned. "Splendid. Stefan!" I called, moments later Stefan appeared in the doorway, he was bruised and weak. "Stefan!" I heard Elena let out an alarmed squeal, and saw her rush over to him.

[[ Stefan's POV ]]

I heard my name, and reluctantly followed the call. I was upstairs, standing in the doorway within minutes. Elena was instantly by my side, "Elena.." I said grudgingly. I had slight bruises starting to form, and the Vervain was somewhat starting to go away but I was still weak. I needed to feed. Which Klaus must've known, because not a second sooner, he was in eye level with me, using compulsion. ".Elena." He hissed. I cringed, but stood up. My brain telling me not to, that this was wrong. My aching gums telling me to go on, that everything about this was right. I walked towards Elena, slowly. Pinning her to the wall, "Elena.."I growled huskily, my eyes going dark red.

[[ Damon's POV ]]

Somehow I had managed to get home, somehow. That somehow being, I kicked Klaus's vampire friend's ass, and powned a witch. I was headed towards the Boarding House, I barged through the front door. I listened and heard speaking upstairs. Within a second, I was at the door of Stefan's bed room. I saw Klaus, smiling satisfactorily. I just wanted to smack the smile off of him. Then I saw Stefan, he had pinned Elena to the wall and was leaning over her. His eyes were darkened, and fangs extended. "STEFAN!" I growled, I ran at my brother with vampiric speed just as he was about to sink his fangs into Elena's flesh. I knocked him to the ground, and we fought for a bit. "Stefan!" I said. " You almost hurt Elena!"

[[Klaus's POV ]]

I growled, as I saw Damon enter the room. How the hell was he back? I had him under complete supervision…..what a fool I was. Obviously my Comrades had failed me, again. I hissed, as Stefan was knocked away from Elena. "If you want something, done….you have to do it yourself." I growled under my breath. I suddenly grabbed Elena, and growled, the veins appeared underneath my own eyes, my fangs extended and I sunk my fangs into her neck. Her blood-curdling scream piercing the room.


	11. The end is closer then it appears

[[Damon's POV ]]

Her blood-curdling scream echoed throughout the room. I threw Stefan off of myself, and ran towards Elena and Klaus. "ELENA!" I shouted. I grabbed Klaus, summoning up the last of my strength and threw him over by Stefan. As I looked at Elena, I saw two gaping wounds in her neck. Blood pouring out of them. I could feel the changes taking place in my face, my gums aching as the fangs extended. "Elena…" I growled. I could see the fear in her eyes. I wouldn't hurt her, I couldn't. Klaus or Stefan would. "Run." I hissed. She didn't move, just slouched back against the wall, very faint. "I said RUN!" I hissed loudly.

_(( Sometime Later. Let's say, a month or so )) _

[[ Elena's POV ]]

_Klaus was dead. He's dead. I could barely believe what I was writing down in my diary. That bastard was dead. The fight between, Klaus and Damon, and Stefan had ended badly. For Klaus at least. Damon had finally talked some sense back into Stefan, and then the two had gone out feeding, trying to re-gather strength and get better. On the other hand, was given a small glass of Stefan and Damon's blood and told to drink it. Which, I did. My wounds had healed almost immeadtley. Now, a month later here I sit in Stefan's room. Just writing in my diary, about the things that had happened. I looked up as I felt a familiar presence enter the room, Stefan. I smiled "Hey." I whispered gently. _

"_You alright?", he asked. I nodded, setting down my diary and pen. "I feel fine. I've felt fine for over a month now." I assured him. He gave me a smile, the smile that made me go weak in my knees. He picked me up in his arms, and walked over to the bed, setting me down. "Are you sure?" he asked. I nodded. "Positive. I feel fine." I responded. "Here, I'll prove it." I whispered leaning over I pressed my lips to his._

_[[Stefan's POV ]]_

_I had always kept check's on her. Ever since Klaus was killed. As I walked in the room, and asked if she was alright she gave me the same answer as usual. "You sure?" I had asked, as we now sat on my bed. She nodded, and kissed me gently. I returned the kiss, one hand settled on her waist, the other on her cheek. Pulling away I grinned, "I love you." I said. She smiled gently, her smiles had always made me smile. " Elena…I always ask if you okay, because there's still a chance of Damon and I's blood still being in your system. I just, don't want anything to happen to you." I stated. "And would that anything be, me turning into a vampire?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. I gave her a weak smile, and nodded. "Yes. I know you said, before you never wanted to be a vampire. I just don't want to take any risks." I added. _

_[[ Elena's POV ]]_

_I loved Stefan, I did. Just sometimes, he could be a little over-protective. I smiled at him, "I know. I know." I said. I gave him another quick kiss, and said "I was going to run back over to my place, and grab a few extra things. Alright?" I asked. He gave a curt nod and said "Well hurry back. I have a surprise for you. Oh, and I love you." I giggled when he said that. "Oh, will do, Mr. Salvatore. I love you too." I said, as I headed downstairs and outside to my car,. We rarely had moments like that to be playful, but now we did, since we had no worries of any more super-natural attacks happening. I got in the car, and pulled out of the driveway. As I drove, heading to the house I barely noticed the other car headed my direction. The driver must've been drunk, because they swerved and headed towards me. The headlights of the car we're so bright. Extremely bright. I winced, and tried to block my eyes from the brightness. I heard the impact of the cars hit, and then felt pain. Pain all over. The last thing I remember was, laying on the ground. Feeling cold, and helpless. I could feel myself fading, dying. I didn't want to die. I didn't want to leave the world like this, I couldn't leave Stefan. With the last of my strength, I could muster I reached over, where my phone had landed beside me. I pressed the speed dial for Stefan, and he answered immeadtley. "Hello? Elena? Hello?" he asked frantically, his voice so sweet and rich. "Stefan…" I muttered hoarsely, blood starting to fill my throat. "I…I love you." I said, my voice starting to break. I pressed end call. Then, there was nothing. _


	12. Author's Note

A/N: So. Tell me. What did you all think? This was my first, COMPLETE Vampire Diaries Fan fiction. I don't think I did too bad on this. Considering the amazing, reviews I've gotten. I just wanted to say thanks to you all for your reviews anyway.

Thanks to:

-MissSmolder

-David Fishwick

-Sparkleyangel

-Kathh1023

^^ These people here, really inspired me to continue on and finish this story. DON'T WORRY. This isn't the end of Stefan and Elena's story. Oh, no. There's more. I will have a sequel that will be coming out soon, and it will be called ' This Living Hell'. Make sure to watch out for when it comes out. Thanks again for all your reviews, and spending your previous time to read my story. It means a lot!

VampireDiariesFreak, is out. J


End file.
